


Trapped

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At some point Nora's legs had wrapped themselves around his waist.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

They HAD been watching a movie. It had seemed like the perfect idea to calm the red headed ball of energy down on the chilly winter day. However, about halfway through the action flick was forgotten. 

At some point Nora's legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. She was sneaky in that way, moving slowly to consume her prey or Ren. Sitting on his lap, facing him with a blanket around her shoulders , Nora let out a giggle. 

"I gotcha trapped, Ren!"

It would be a fairly easy task to wrestle her off but with her freckled face so close to his Ren couldn't find much to complain about.

"So you do Nora," he smiled ,letting his hand rest at her waist, "I guess I'm at your mercy."

"That's right!" Instead of subjecting him to the torture of tickles the good queen pressed a soft kiss on his nose. "Boop!"

"Ah kisses. My one weakness." Ren countered with a smooch of his own, right on her grinning lips. Nora let out a squeak as his hands found her lower back, pulling them closer together under the blanket. "How about we just forget the movie for now?"


End file.
